What Happens in Mirkwood Stays in Mirkwood
by thecloudsarepretty
Summary: A short tale on what happens when Arwen visits Mirkwood. Taurwen (Tauriel/Arwen) Pairing.


**What Happens in Mirkwood **(Arwen's PoV)

One cannot live for over two thousand years without visiting all of settlements of our elven brethren scattered about Middle-Earth. That was how I met her. She was a young guard at the time of my visit to what is now Mirkwood forest. She stood out from the others assigned to protect me on the maddeningly long trek through the forest land. She was fiercely determined and possessed a fire that only the youngest of us possess. Her rough edges intrigued me to no end and watching her fight, which she had plenty of opportunities to in the dangerous forest, was like watching the wind in a violent storm. The most curious thing was that I had her eyes from the very beginning and she would go out of her way to be closer to me, and not only in the role of protectress.

When we finally reached the dwelling place of the Mirkwood woodland elves, I made sure to seek her out. It took a long subtle while, but when you live for as long as I have, you learn something of patience. I would hold her gaze as we passed each other in the halls and asked for her specifically to keep watch over me on several occasions. On each occasion we grew closer and after a while we were able to fall into comfortable casual conversations. Eventually she felt comfortable enough to visit me when she wasn't on duty and had free time and soon she was all I could think of.

It started with brief touches; a touch of the arm during conversation or a gentle caressing of knuckles during the grasping of hands. Soon I was braiding her hair in new, beautiful patterns, one of which she took to wearing regularly as her favorite, and I could not help but play with her large adorable ears. Then I could not help but tenderly stroke her soft delicate neck and I definitely could not help the soft kisses I placed running from her ear lobe to right above her clavicle. She turned around and held my gaze with that same fire I so admired, leaned in and kissed me with the same passion I longed for. I kissed her back with an equal hunger, gently pushed her down onto the bed and placed her beneath me.

Clothes were ripped off with abandon, my fine silk gown tearing at the bodice, but I did not care. The only thing that mattered was her and the powerful athletic thigh she had pressed between my legs and the feel of her warm, moist center rubbing against my palm. In the afterglow of the our night spent together I felt whole while stroking her beautiful red hair as she fell asleep in my arms with her head resting against my naked breast.

* * *

**Stays in Mirkwood **(Tauriel's PoV)

Normally I dreaded going on patrols from one end of the forest and back again due to the sheer length of time it took. The danger did not bother me at all, it just brought opportunities to practice my skills, and I _loved_ having something to practice on. This time was different though. We were going to meet and supplement the guard protecting Lady Arwen as she made her journey to visit our dwellings at the other end of the forest. I had never met her before, but heard of her beauty, for it was as legendary as her kindness. We did not get many visitors to our realm, for good reason as it is very dangerous, and everyone looked forward to spending time with our brothers and sisters from Rivendell.

When we finally met up with the other camp, spirits rose considerably. I did not see her the first night because it was quite late and she had already retired for the evening. When the next morning came around and my eyes first drank in the sight on her, my heart was completely taken. I have never in all four hundred years of my life seen anything so beautiful and pure. I was utterly drawn to her and had to make a conscious effort to not look at her too often, though I think she sensed it because I could sometimes feel her eyes on me after I looked away. From that moment I decided that nothing was going to hurt this woman and I fought every foe we encountered on the way back with renewed purpose and ardor.

It was a little saddening when we finally made it back home because that meant not being as close to her, but I pushed that aside and decided to move on since it was the most logical thing to do in this situation. It was no easy task, especially not when we passed each other in the halls and her eyes penetrated into my very soul as she looked into my own whenever we walked by each other. Normally I would bury my emotions with extra patrols where I would hopefully get some fighting in, but I kept getting assigned to watch over her and I wondered if Eru was not trying to punish me.

The first couple of nights we stayed in each other's company in silence, though I could feel her eyes on me frequently throughout both nights. On the third night she finally broke the silence and I came to learn how incredibly down-to-earth this woman was. It was just one more thing to admire about her and I decided that more than anything I wanted to at least be her friend. We grew close quickly and I began making excuses to come by and spend time with her even when I was not assigned to watch over her. I am not a poetic woman, quite the opposite, but it was getting harder and harder with each visit to ignore the butterflies in my stomach whenever her beautiful blue eyes lit up as she smiled at me.

One night she mentioned that she noticed how all of the woodland elves wore braids in their hair and she asked if she could braid my hair. I could not recall a time when my face flushed more or for as long as during the times when she braided my hair. I was in such bliss that I could not help leaning into her hand as she ran her fingers over my ears. I was worried that she would know of my feelings for her, but it did not matter because she was presently trailing her finger tips over my neck, placing soft kisses down the gentle path they just made. My head swam and I felt so many new sensations. I just knew I needed her. I needed to feel if her lips were as supple as they looked. I turned around and looked into her eyes. The want I saw in them made my stomach flip.

I did not wait for permission. I took what I wanted and showed her all of the affection I had been harboring for her in one long, passionate kiss. She pulled me into her and it was like finally arriving at a home I did not know I was missing. Her hand clutched the back of my neck and her fingers knotted their way into my hair, hungrily pulling me into the kiss. I wanted nothing more than to be devoured by her. I grasped her sides and ran my thumbs down to the inside of her pelvis at her hips. She began removing the many layers of my clothing, never once breaking our kiss and I inexpertly removed hers, touching as much of her as I possibly could with each article removed. She maneuvered herself on top and gently laid me beneath her. She moved down to my neck and gently bit at the base of it, sucking ever so slightly. A wave of pleasure coursed through me and caused my leg to rise and brush against the slick heat between her legs.

"Tauriel" She moaned breathily into the base of my neck and moved up to suck on my ear lobe. I raised my hips off of the bed and rubbed against her again. Her breath caught in her throat and she shuddered into my ear. She moved her hand from the side of my breast, running her fingers across my nipple and trailed the back of her fingernails lightly down my side and across my hips. She looked into my eyes again, running her other thumb against my cheek, leaned in for a tender kiss and placed her hand between my legs. My back arched off of the bed as she entered me, pressing our bodies even closer together. My hip grinded into her center and she made another beautiful noise. I didn't want her to stop making those beautiful noises. I delicately plunged my fingers into her, with the back of my hand pressed against my leg, rocking into her again. Our bodies began moving in a sensual rhythm. The heel of my hand rubbed against the apex of her depths and my name became a mantra of throaty whispered moans between kisses until she shuddered and melted into me.

I felt her smile against my breast. She leaned up on one elbow and looked at me with so much affection it melted my heart. She gave me another passionate kiss, her tongue seductively entering my mouth. She smiled again and dotted kisses down my stomach, kissing me where her hand had just been. My vision failed me and I saw stars as she applied gentle suction and thrust herself into me again. It did not take long for convulsions of pleasure to course through my body and I swear I saw the face of Eru, but it was not Eru that I saw, it was Arwen.

The rest of the night was a blur of passion and fulfilled desires. I have never felt safer, more satisfied or more loved than when I fell asleep in her arms that night.


End file.
